The Prophecy
by Titan Overlord
Summary: What if Heroes of Olympus never happened? What would book six be like? I thought bringing in Roman gods was kind of like cheating on the whole Percy Jackson theme. This is my take on what would happen if they had stuck to the Greek gods and goddesses.
1. Chapter 1

_**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,**_

 _ **To storm or fire the world must fall.**_

 _ **An oath to keep with a final breath,**_

 _ **And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.**_

Percy sat contemplating these lines.

 _What could they possibly mean?_ He thought to himself _. I was in the last great prophecy, so will I be in this one? It might not even be fulfilled in my lifetime. It could take a hundred years, a thousand even! Maybe even more!_

One line that really bothered him was the line "To storm or fire the world must fall." He knew that Zeus was all about storms and so the line could very likely be referring to him, but fire? Where could fire come in?"

Percy was really worried as well as annoyed at the Fates. This was prophesizing the end of the world, for goodness sake, and he still didn't have an idea of what it meant!

The more he tried to find answers, the more questions he got. He hated it when that happened, but it always seemed too. Maybe there was something else the words could be predicting besides the fall of the world. Maybe fall meant go down? But which direction was-

Percy shook his head. That both made no sense and was stupid. He did feel like fall could mean something else though. Fall could mean defeat so either Zeus was going to beat up the world (which Percy found unlikely even with his temper.) or some big fiery monster was. Either way, it was not a good thing.

Also, what was left for Zeus to defeat, he kind of already ruled literally everything. Percy decided to ask somebody whose council was wise and trustworthy. So, he went to Chiron.

"Hey Chiron," Percy called. "Could I have a minute? I need to talk to you in private."

"No problem, just let me finish up this game." Replied Chiron. "I win, Dionysus."

Somebody called something in the distance that Percy couldn't understand. Dionysus visibly perked up. "Got to go, one of you miserable brats got stabbed over by the lake."

Hearing this gave Percy some worry as he wondered who it was but he knew that he had to stay on task. Since the grape themed god was gone he could now ask Chiron his questions.

Percy proceeded to spill out his thoughts to him. Chiron looked thoughtful as he considered what Percy was telling him.

"A possibility is that the world is being destroyed by the fire that allowed mankind to progress. They now use the fire to burn oil and develop which is in a way destroying the world. However, we should not jump to conclusions. Prophecies are rarely as they seem."

Percy decided that he would ask somebody else. Chiron was very wise, but even he didn't seem certain of the meaning. He decided to ask Annabeth, as she was one of the smartest people he knew.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Time Skip  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm just not sure, Percy." Annabeth told him. "For all we know this could be happening centuries for now. It could involve something that hasn't even been invented yet. Not even considered yet!"

Percy paused at this, then a thought occurred to him. "Could it be some sort of freak fire accident?"

Annabeth spoke again. "I guess if Hephaestus showed humans some new innovation, it could backfire and cause the world to fall. The word fire could be a reference to Hephaestus, as by giving humans the gift he could indirectly cause the fall."

"I bet Ares could be why it backfires, he would love to turn it into a weapon." Percy muttered under his breath.

"That's a possibility," She said. "But we don't even know this theory is correct. The more you try to figure out the prophecies, the more confusing they get. I haven't ever heard of somebody ever interpreting one correctly.

Percy went to check on what had happened by the lake. Some first year had gotten injured by a long-blade. It seemed to the councilors that somebody had intentionally caused him harm. Who had done so was undetermined and would probably remain so until the victim regained consciousness.

The camper had been staying with the Hermes cabin because he was undetermined. As the kid had done well in the capture the flag match against Ares recently, the whole cabin was sure that an Ares kid with a grudge had taken his revenge. Percy agreed that it defiantly was suspicious. Tensions were building between the two cabins. Percy lay awake that night, thinking about his day, and wondering what tomorrow would bring.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

This is my first fanfiction and it was really hard to get it to cut to the chase with the action so mainly it was an introduction going over possibilities about the prophecy, I am really worried and hope it is good, so if you read this and like/dislike it please leave a review telling me what you thought. Thanks so much!

;-{) -


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,**_

 _ **To storm or fire the world must fall.**_

 _ **An oath to keep with a final breath,**_

 _ **And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.**_

After a night's worth of insomnia and thinking, Percy decided he was jumping to conclusions too quickly. After all it was only one of four lines, and it said to storm or fire the world must fall. Key word; or. Fire might not even come in.

"Stupid cryptic prophecy." Percy muttered. It might not even happen for sure. It could be saying this must happen or something else will. Maybe the world falling signified a new era? Maybe Zeus would be overthrown by some fire lord? Percy wasn't sure. And there was still the Hephaestus fire thing.

Percy decided that he was focusing way too much on that one line, so he decided to look over some of the others.

"And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death?" Percy mused. "Could that mean that enemies will have to forge an alliance to stop a threat that is bigger than both? Maybe this alliance was against the gods, then it had to be stopped."

Percy had to admit that while the gods could be major jerks, it was better to be ruled by them –than say- Kronos or someone. The gods could be fighting against each other in the prophecy, and the last time that happened was chaos. But who specifically could the line be referring to?

Percy shifted his thoughts to another line seven half-bloods shall answer the call.

 _What call?_ He thought. _Would a god call for help? Unlikely, especially for Zues with his giant ego._

This whole thing was making his head spin. So Percy decided to go to the training room too play with Mrs. O'Leary. She was very happy to see him and greeted him with many slobbery kisses. After pushing off the overeager Hellhound who had immediately pounced on him, he grabbed a shield.

"Fetch!" He yelled and threw the shield as hard as he could. Mrs. O'Leary bounded after it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Time-skip

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After playing with his dog, Percy felt a bit better. He still couldn't keep his mind off the prophecy. His mind wandered to the only line he hadn't yet analyzed, " _ **An oath to keep with a final breath."**_

Would this oath be a good oath, or would it set everyone back at each other's throats? Percy knew that there were only two people at the camp who were ancient enough to remember any equally ancient oaths. And as he was never talking to Dionysus about this, he was a big jerk. So that meant there was really only one person he could talk too. Chiron.

 _But not right now._ Percy thought. _I bothered him about the lines yesterday and if I ask him too much he may start to get annoyed._

And there was still the matter of the boy who was stabbed over by the lake. He was awake now, but hadn't seen who had attacked him. Percy was sure it was the Ares kids, which made him all the more eager to beat them at capture the flag that Friday. Ares losing would put Chiron in a good mood, he would ask him after they won.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all of the views I get, but as I said before I really want reviews. So, if you read this, please drop a review! :)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,**_

 _ **To storm or fire, the world must fall.**_

 _ **An oath to keep with a final breath,**_

 _ **And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.**_

It was finally Friday, time for capture the flag. They had just finished s'mores where the Hermes kids had told spooky stories with the Ares kids as bad guys.

The Ares cabin had almost no supporters. Only a few of the more violent cabins were siding with them, they always did no matter what. Percy was siding with Athena of course. Hermes had fought and won last time, so it was Athena's turn. Though it was unusual that Ares was going twice in row, it wasn't that unusual. Athena, Hermes, and Ares often go multiple times in a row as they are such huge and popular groups.

The favorite group to support was Athena because as the children of the goddess of wisdom, their strategy was always impeccable. Some supported Ares though because they were twice as strong as most of the other kids.

Percy was going in with only his sword Riptide. Though it seemed to most to be an ordinary ballpoint pen, when uncapped it sprang into the form of a celestial bronze sword. It was Percy's chosen weapon.

Percy's duty was to run up the west flank of the woods and try to get in swiftly to grab the flag and return it. As the rules were that the flag must be hidden on flat open ground, they would see him coming. For this reason, he would have to be quick.

Annabeth had informed them that Ares had probably hidden their flag in the far back middle so that they could use their brute strength to barrel right for Athena territory.

When the whistle blew, Percy was gone. Percy found that –as usual- Annabeth had told him almost everything, and her plan had been almost perfect. Key word; almost. Percy found all of the kids charging toward Athena territory, paying no mind to him as he went around the side. All was going perfectly until he reached the flag, where he was greeted by the sight of his least favorite camper. She gave a shark-like grin when she saw him. She was accompanied by two giant campers Percy had never seen before.

"I knew you'd come, Punk." She said with extra menace on the insult.

Percy said nothing and prepared for a fight. After a staring contest of five seconds, all three charged. Percy fought well, but three against one is not a fair fight. He was just barely starting to lose when he saw one of those lightning fast Hermes kids swoop in, steal the flag, and run off. Again? He was a distraction again?

He heard the loud sound of the horn and raucous cheering. Clarisse roared out in anger, throwing her spear down in frustration. Percy jogged back to the starting point. As Percy later found out, Annabeth had sent the fastest Hermes kid to the right. As Percy had suspected, he had just been a distraction. The Ares kids had just beaten the border patrol and grabbed their flag when they saw the kid leap over the river proudly waving the Ares flag. They all yelled something in anger, but it was drowned out by the cheers of pretty much everyone else.

Percy approached Chiron after the game.

"Are there any major disputes between the gods that could affect the modern-day world?" Percy said, then elaborated. "Like something that would make them make a very super serious promise or oath? Maybe something that might change the world for the worse?"

"I can't think of anything that would affect the prophecy in the way stated, except for when Poseidon caught Zeus in the golden net and made him promise to be a better leader." Chiron said, seeing right away why Percy was asking. "Maybe Zeus would have to make a bad choice for the good of the gods."

Percy's expression turned troubled. Seeing this expression, the wise centaur spoke again. "You really shouldn't trouble yourself about it. Focus on your camp life for now. After all, this could happen in the distant future.

Percy pondered his advice for the next few hours. Finally, he concluded that Chiron was right and that he should focus more on camp life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,**_

 _ **To storm or fire the world must fall.**_

 _ **An oath to keep with a final breath,**_

 _ **And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death**_.

Percy tried his best to take Chiron's advice, he really did. But dispute his efforts to keep his mind and body occupied, he still ended up with free-time for his mind to wander. And of course, it wandered to the prophecy. After catching himself staring into space for the millionth time, he decided he would tell somebody who could actually do something about his worries. While Chiron had authority, he didn't have enough to really do anything.

The only one he could think of who would have the authority would be a god. And the only god he could ask at the moment was Dionysus, and he last time he had stopped hat low he had ended up looking like a baby. Maybe he could try to contact his father, Poseidon. Percy knew that his father would listen to him.

How to get his attention, that was there question. He knew his father was watching him, but not always. And Zeus was still the big man and was still upset at Poseidon. Then it occurred to Percy. If he told his father and Poseidon advises Zeus, would Zeus take action to fulfil his oath to be a better leader? By telling his father he could set the whole prophecy in motion.

Maybe telling him wasn't the greatest idea. But he still wanted to tell somebody with the power. Some god or goddess who was caring and wise and would listen to him. But if they told Zeus it would be all the same so it wouldn't matter.

This whole thought frustrated Percy. He felt as though he had to watch the world turn and change but not be able to do anything. Was this how the others felt when he was the one who got the chance to go on quests and seek glory? This thought made him feel bad but he quickly shrugged it off. It had turned out well in the end.

Percy knew that there was only one way to solve this problem. A quest. The thought of going on another quest again made him feel frustrated with himself and sorry for the other kids. He remembered how Clarice had acted when she had finally gotten a quest only for Percy and Annabeth to steal it from her. He remembered how she had called him an attention hog and other names which at the time had seemed ridiculous, but now it made more sense to him.

"Ugh," He muttered to himself. "Maybe I am an attention hog. I don't have to be involved with absolutely everything."

Nevertheless, that didn't change the fact that a quest was in order, even if he was not in it. He decided he should tell Chiron about his idea about the quest. Unfortunately, it would have to be run by Dionysus so he might as well tell both of them at the same time.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Time Skip

::::::::::::::::::::::

"Absolutely not." Chiron told Percy. Though his voice was neutral –he never shouted- Percy could tell this idea upset him. "The quest you propose could trigger the prophecy, and quests are not to be created on a whim."

"I agree with Chiron." Dionysus said. "Your move Chiron."

As Chiron drew his cards Percy brought up his last and best argument.

"But the prophecy is going to come true no matter what, don't you think it is better to be prepared then to pretend like it isn't?" 

"While that is true, Percy." Chiron informed him. "It is not our place to do something like that, not even Mr. D's place."

Percy sulking went back to his cabin which he had all to himself as there were no other half-blood children of Poseidon at the camp. Percy once again recalled the time when they had gone against orders to save Grover and find the golden fleece. If Percy and Annabeth wouldn't have gone, it wouldn't have worked out. Nobody would go on Clarisse on her ship haunted by the undead. With the three of them, the quest had been possible.

The prophecy that only Clarisse had heard had told her that she would fail without friends and fly home alone. Somehow, she had thought that if she had gone with anyone else she would fail. After Clarisse had told him these lines, they had used their money to send her to the camp with the fleece. They had even cleared Chiron's name.

So yes, it was possible to interpret a prophecy correctly. He had done it before and could do it again. He decided he would ask Annabeth and Grover what they thought and if they agreed to go, then they would go just like the Sea of Monsters all over again. He might even get a prophecy now that his friend Rachel Elisabeth Dare had hosted the Spirit of the Oracle of Delphi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I am glad that I got a lot of views, I even got two alerts and two favourites from the same people. So, I am pretty glad about how this is going. Please post more reviews, it means so much to me! Looking at the reviews I am thinking I will have there be a dispute about hat problem on the next chapter then have them get started on the quest unless something amazing pops into my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Seven Half-bloods shall answer the call,**_

 _ **to storm or fire the world must fall**_

 _ **an oath to keep to a final breath**_

 _ **and foes bear arms at the doors of death**_

Percy awoke feeling fresh, took a shower and got dressed. After he was ready he approached Annabeth and asked to talk in private.

"Sure Percy, just-" Percy heard a cry of shock and a muffled scream. When he looked back, Annabeth was gone. Percy felt a burst of wind blow by and knew Annabeth -with her invisibility cap- had ran off to scout out the situation.

Percy jogged behind where he thought Annabeth should be right about now. Sure enough, after he had stopped for a minute near where it seemed like the scream had originated from. Now in the forest, he hid behind a tree. A minute later Annabeth appeared in front of him.

"Some Ares kids are threatening that kid who was stabbed to tell everyone he remembered who it was!" She blurted out before he could ask.

"Why would they do that?" Percy asked.

"Evidently, they want to frame one of their roomates. The roommate had been acting odd lately and there ended up being a really big argument." She informed him. "But that's not all, they seemed scared and not just of the trouble of being caught like usual. It was like they were actually scared for somebody other than themselves."

Percy was surprised at this information. That was very odd for somebody from the Ares cabin, they were a self-centered bunch.

"I'm going to spy some more, don't interfere unless I talk. Just like that that she ran off without another word.

"Girls" Percy muttered under his breath. He began moving in so he could distinguish Annebeth's voice if she spoke.

Once this was done, Percy noticed Annabeth had conveniently left out that the leader of the Ares kids was Clarisse La rue. Percy's heart filled with anger but he controlled it and remained in his spot. He remained there, listening for Annabeth.

After a minute of little action, he decided to go in closer in order to hear what they were saying. As he crept even closer, he heard the muffled voices grow louder and clearer, until he could distinguish words.

"It is time to end this." Clarisse threatened. Her and two of her buddies were towering above a smaller kid who looked scared but was obviously trying to be brave. The other two were pounding their fists threateningly. "It is either agree to our terms, or recieve a big beating. Which do you choose?"

"Now I know for sure it was you, Clarisse. And I will never agree to your terms." The kid said quietly but defiantly. He spat out these words with notes of hatred in his voice -specifically on the word never- but he was obviously experiencing fear. ""I am going to tell everyone who will listen it was you, and that you threatened me."

That was it. Percy had to do something. He stepped out of his position behind the tree and spoke.

"Clarisse". Percy's voice mingled with Annabeth's. She stopped halfway through his sentence. Her cap was still on so he wasn't sure exactly where she was but she was close.

"Why are you doing this, Clarisse?" Percy spoke, his voice coming out louder than he had intended. "If you know who did it -and it wasn't you- just say who did it!"

" I know Percy wouldn't usually go without you, so come out Annabeth" Unfortunately she wasn't as stupid as most Ares kids so she had been able to figure this out. Clarisse had looked surprised at first but her expression had quickly turned into one of anger.

"Stop this Clarisse, just tell us who did it". Annabeth commanded after taking off her cap.

"Already tried that" Percy muttered under his breath.

"Yes, but I know her better. She didn't stab him." Annabeth said. "One of her friends from the Kratos cabin did. They probably have a clever and violent skeem to gain power, which involved making friends with Clarisse and stabbing that boy".

Clarisse's victim had run away. Percy now knew that it was James, the boy who was stabbed. He was probably now telling everyone who would listen about what he saw.

"No offence Percy," Annabeth continued. "But you can be a bit oblivious to people's feelings sometimes. That's why you can't relate to Clarisse."

Ouch. This made Percy remember his thoughts about how it was wrong to feel entitled to be on the quest. He held his silence in shame.

"There are two suspects, a girl and a boy from the Krotos cabin, they were on Ares's team last game." Annabeth informed them. "I think the girl would be the most probable because, but it is also possible that they are working together. It would double their power and they probably think a lot alike as well both have the same father, the god of strength and power."

Percy was amazed by her brilliance, as always. Clarisse -to Percy's surprise- threw down her sword.

"Well I guess you've got everything figured out then!" She shouted, then stormed off.

That night they agreed as a council -Clarisse being silent the whole time- that they would take no action against either of them. Their opinions slightly swerved by the violent girl next them. She was her cabin's leader and was outraged with the argument as she was a suspect. It was decided that the boy -and a few others- were the only suspects.

It was not until that night as Percy was about go to sleep that he realized that he had been side tracked. He had not asked Annabeth about the quest.

"I'll tell her in the morning," Percy thought as he drifted off into sleep. " After all the world's not going to end tonight."

Authers note/a little comment from me

I finally managed to read the reviews and it turns out I had 3 and they were all about the Ares cabin, One of them said they thought it wasn't Ares and I had not intended that but I thought it was a great Idea so I hope you don't mind but I used it. As you may or may not be able to see I am finally getting some action so I hope this goes good, count on another chapter bye ;-{ my made up sign the winking mustache man


	6. Chapter 6

_**Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call,**_

 _ **To storm or fire the world must fall,**_

 _ **An oath to keep with a final breath,**_

 _ **And foes bear arms at the doors of death.**_

Percy awoke the next morning disappointed in himself. He thought he would have been on the quest and had at least had one life or death situation by now. And he was still guilty about how he couldn't see himself anywhere but at the centre of attention. After he was up and ready as he prefered because (there was nobody to make them comb their hair, brush their teeth, et cetera et cetera.)

Percy couldn't find Annabeth so he went off to do normal camp life things such as scaling the rock wall on earthquake and lava mode, playing with Mrs O'leary, jousting some of the campers for fun. After all of this it was about one and he continued his search for Annabeth. When he finally found her she was by the Athena cabin.

"Sorry, I was supposed to watch James until noon today and report what I saw." Annabeth said, seeming distracted. "Nobody knew I was there because I used my invisibility cap and was completly silent. A lot of kids hate him but there are also a lot who are protective of him, which is nothing unexpected."

"Good, Good" Percy replied, feeling bad for his impatience. Annabeth seemed to notice something was off.

"You seem distracted Percy, what's wrong?

"Well, remember what I wanted to talk to you about last night before we heard the scream," He felt like it came out wrong and worried she was thinking something bad had happened because he never got to talk then. "I need to talk about that now."

"Sure I'll go with you" Annabeth's face showed it all, he was right for once. When she had replied her voice definitely sounded nervous. After they were out of earshot Percy explained about going on a quest.

"Well Percy," Annabeth said sounding relieved but still concerned about the new topic. "We need to know where to go and what to do before then."

"But if we really need to, like that time with the sea of monsters, we should" She said after she saw how let down he looked. She finished with a clear statement. "Don't bother Grover about it just yet, but you really should listen to Chiron more Percy."

This really put Percy down even more, but he tried not to let it show. He wasn't going to go back too trying to figure out the Prophecy. He had had plenty of that. He decided his soul purpose for now should be maintaining his camp life and helping with the whole stabbing situation. Speaking of which, he had better do something soon to help with that situation. If he didn't it could turn into something even more ugly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Authers Note below

I am so so soo sorry about the late last chapter, I swear I posted it about 24 hours ago, but something went wrong and I had to repost it a few moments before starting this chapter, I will try and keep up better from now on and please keep the reviews coming, Thanks and keep reading _**PERCY JACKSON!**_

P.S. I am sorry [well a little] but I have no profile right now because there's not much to write in it goodbye for real now.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call,**_

 _ **To storm or fire the world must fall,**_

 _ **An oath to keep with a final breath,**_

 _ **And foes bear arms at the doors of death.**_

Authers note here ok

So… I'm sorry i stopped posting for a little while ummm… If you read the last chapter that whole quest thing is not definite and... no this has absolutely nothing to do with the heroes of olympus series and leo and piper were to old so they would have been claimed without the whole gia bisnis bye then so nope there may be another note may be at the bottom

Real story now

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Percy was disappointed by Annabeth's response but as usual, she was right. In past quests one thing had always led to another. Even then they had had a prophecy and usually a clear problem, and a way to solve it… In fact they had almost everything without setbacks included done they just had to do the movements. Percy was almost happy when he went into dreams that night.

Percy saw Rachel in her room slacking around, (Percy knew this was probably Greek related because Rachel was the prophet now).

"Good" she said as though she knew he was watching.

Even though there was nobody but her in the room, she had said it and looked right at Percy. This meant she probably knew someone was watching from the same viewpoint as Percy, or she knew it was Percy.

"Yes I know you're there Percy, and no I can't read your mind. I just know you well enough to know how you think" She said in an almost amused tone.

She was dead right though about what Percy would've said, and Percy already knew it was because of the whole prophet thing. She knew that he knew too because she didn't mention it to him. It worried him that she knew him so well, even though Annabeth knew him just as well and Rachel was his friend.

"Listen Percy, I am going to have a prophecy." Rachel said sounding nervous, and Percy knew this was because in the past it had just happened. She had never heard it or heard it from her own lips.

"I need to talk to you about it, I think I might spill it out if I go to camp half-blood". She told him. "I will be there in three days, if not I'm in trouble and I will probably need your help. Bye, I guess." She finished as Percy's dream faded.

He woke up worried about Rachel, and he knew she had a feeling something was going to go wrong because otherwise she wouldn't come so soon, and she wouldn't have thought to mention it.

That morning when Percy had inevitably told his dream to the council, most of them agreed that they would welcome her and (after a strong word from Percy) that if she didn't arrive they would have a quest to save her. It was also decided that she would be staying in the Apollo cabin, that is until somebody mentioned the fancy cave Apollo said he was preparing.

The next few days Percy was distracted and worried more than usual, and Annabeth noticed this. She seemed suspicious but that was just Annabeth. To Percy, she didn't seem too worried.

The night when was supposed to arrive came and went without her arrival. This caused an uproar! They decided to not rush to conclusions and wait another day just in case Rachel had run into a slight setback. Percy could feel Rachel tugging at him that night, but it was not enough to pull him away.

The next day they decided to do a quest to find her. This would be hard with no prophecy, but they had no choice. Since Percy was the one she had called to, he was chosen to lead the quest. They decided to find the most likely suspect for stopping her arrival and move out.

Authors note

Just like to say sorry for the little posts and short stories, bye.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,**_

 _ **To storm or fire, the world must fall,**_

 _ **An oath to keep with a final breath,**_

 _ **And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death**_

Author's note:

Sorry I haven't been posting as much recently. I lost my electronics for a while so I couldn't really post. But, I'm writing now so I hope this works out. I have it almost completely planned out.

End of Author's Note ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the end, they decided it was the Python that had probably done something. It was their best bet as he had once kept the Oracle captive. They decided a good place to look would be the cave where this had happened.

Percy -being the one who had received the message from Rachel- was the quest leader. Obviously, he chose Annabeth and Grover to come with him. The second they left camp half-blood, he found Appolo waiting for him on the hill.

Percy noticed he was not his usual self. He was just more serious, warlike even. Percy had had good experiences with this god, so he expected help for once. However, with his luck, it might turn out to be not quite so good for him.

"This is not friendly, this is not a helping hand. This is serious." Appolo told Percy in a grim voice. "The message has already been delivered to all Olympians, but I need you to inform Camp Half-Blood."

"Where is Hermes?" Percy asked. "Wouldn't he normally be the one delivering messages?"

"He is informing Hades at the moment," Appolo said. "Now, tell all the campers and Dyonysis -what's so what's not- that I have been doing a bit of a performance. Holding back my thoughts, a bit of my personality. For example, I am naturally a little more war-like and I AM TIRED OF LIVING IN ZEUS' STUPID SHADOW!"

The words felt like the rattle of the sky and ground together. And from his experiences, Percy knew it was slightly possible that the world was literally shaking.

"Report that it is time to take sides! You are either with me or against me and with Zeus!" He spits out the name like it is the worse insult he could think of. "I swear by the River Stix that I will rule over Zeus one day very, very soon! This is all!"  
Then Appolo's tone grew quieter.

"I like you, Percy, you should probably side with me." He said. "Also, you might want to avert your eyes."

With just that, Percy said with a slightly louder voice than normal to Annabeth and Grover who were standing beside him staring at the god in shock. "Look away!'

They realized what was happening and immediately covered their eyes with their arms. They could see a bright flash of light through their arms and then Apollo was gone.

Percy gave the brief version of everything that had just happened to the council. Annabeth and Grover occasionally added in details. In the end, it was all reported to Dionysus and he looked absolutely overjoyed.

"This means I get to leave you miserable brats!" He exclaimed. "Maybe even forever! I am siding with Appolo if he promises my freedom of course. Goodbye, and good riddance!"|

And just like that, he was gone!

"The great prophecy has begun," Annabeth said solemnly.


	9. Chapter 9

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,  
To storm or fire the world must fall,  
an oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms at the doors of death

The excitement and tension in the air were almost tangible. A council meeting was held because no matter what they thought they couldn't unite under the same person. No way the Apolo kids would side with Zeus, and Thalia wasn't willing to side with Appolo as the other hunters of Artemis had.

They agreed that each cabin would choose a side, and the cabin leaders would choose that side. As it was a very important decision they were given two weeks.

The decision troubled Percy a lot. Normally he would side with Appolo because in his opinion Zeus was a horrible leader. However -due to Apollo's recent nature- Percy wasn't sure he wanted to follow a guy like that. And his ambition could make him an even worse leader.

In the end, he decided he would side with whoever Annabeth did. Meanwhile, Grover and the Satar council had decided that they should probably work with Zeus. It was a tough decision as they were scared of both gods. But in the end, they were more scared of Zeus in a way that is hard to describe.

Annabeth and the Athena Cabin knew that whoever they chose would be stupid. In the end, however, they decided that it would be best to work with Apolo.

Though this caused tension in the trio, they respected the other's decisions. They resolved that even though they were on different sides, they were still friends.

The Ares cabin also sided with Apolo. This made Percy a little uncomfortable about the side he chose. But why the Ares had joined was obvious. They really liked the new Apolo and thought he would bring war. Their Dad though the same, and was a big supporter of Appolo.

Percy and Clarice were forced to cooperate with each other, and eventually, their respect for each other grew to where it could almost be considered some strange form of minor friendship.

Thalia -of course- sided with Zeus. Surprisingly she had had some trouble making a decision as she knew how her father could be. However, once she made her mind up she stood very firmly on Zeus's cause. She believed that Apolo was a maniac, and when Ares sided with him she became even surer.

The Hermes cabin -still angry about the whole stabbing business- ended up siding with Zeus on this matter. They flatly refused to side with Ares and the cabin that was the suspect in the matter.

Some cabins such as the Hypnos cabin just ignored what was happening. The Hypnos cabin pretty much slept through the whole thing. Nobody judged them or tried to make them take sides because whenever somebody entered their cabin they instantly fell asleep with a chance of never waking.

All and all the camp was split in half. Camp life was crazy and seemed like it could fall apart any second. Percy thought that Zeus would have to scare his way into making people join him but it turned out that this new Apolo made him look nice in comparison.

Nasty unreasonable rumors started being thrown around. Nobody knew who had started them, but they were mainly about Apolo.

"Apollo is a giant snake in disguise!"

"The Sun Chariot is a weapon to be used against Zeus!"

Most of these rumors were ridiculous but nobody knew what to believe anymore. In the end, the war was growing too big and the prophecy line was starting to come up.

[I'm not going to tell you what it was though, it should be easy enough for you to figure it out.]

Every day everything grew more divided and crazy. Eventually, blood was shed and the world was plunged into downright chaos.  



	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: An anonymous person insisted I write a disclaimer and the Rick Riordan would sue me but I own the story, blah blah blah, etc. Ok, now let's start the story.

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,  
To storm or fire the world must fall,  
an oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms at the doors of death.

As things began to get more chaotic and the death toll only grew, it became clear that being anonymous in this war was impossible. It was decided that something must be done. That was easy to decide, but who would they be against. The council was split into two groups, a council for the followers of Zeus and one for the followers of Apollo. They each had their leaders be the most blood worthy rather than the smartest cabin, so Thiala and the Apollo kids led it all.

Chiron was called for important business leaving no one to run the camp and it was just the kids in their war. They became more savage and undignified and this angered almost all of the gods, but gods like Ares loved the whole thing and as the war went on Ares was a double agent for both sides making it get worse and worse and getting stronger and stronger.

But soon the war started to die down even for Ares as they all felt a really evil feeling, not unlike the one where you are standing in front of Tartus feeling the evil and powerful feeling, not in yourself but attacking you mentally, it also had so much hatred making everyone shy and furious

Percy, of course, knew this feeling and as the gods knew it too they made a short-term Alliance to check whatever happened to Kronos, for this could mean Percy had just stalled him and he needed some time to reincarnate.

They found him being remade in Tartus just missing his head and his neck with a little off the shoulders. The gods peaked and sliced him down and sent a trio of minor gods to watch him and keep slicing all but the bottom of his feet off.

The feeling only went away 50 % but nobody thought about it because they were to busy trying to kill each other again but Annabeth noticed and Percy listened to her. They started to search for more evil things that could be rising and then they remembered the Typhon!

They tried to tell the gods but Poseidon was super busy being such a gamechanger and he had to take a side, he grumbled something about Hades being nowhere to be seen but all in all, he was to busy. Athena listened and said if Kronos had made it Typhon could of but she couldn't distract the gods once more from their fighting.

Percy and Annabeth despaired and decided to go on a quest to find out what had happened to the Typhon. They decided to check the place were the Typhon had found both of them, then they would check important places in the Typhon had an important thing and if they couldn't find him, at last, they would have to resort to looking in Tartus, but that was the last resort. Now all they needed was one more person to make it a trio.

Authors note Hey guys sorry I didn't post for a while there it has been getting harder to think of things and my mind keeps wandering I have been busy and school is coming up so I might not post as often if I keep posting at all! Just saying you can read the meaning of the prophecy in the book spoilers.  
Have a good day and please review. Bye 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call,**_

 _ **To storm or fire the world must fall,**_

 _ **An oath to keep with a final breath,**_

 _ **And foes bear arms at the doors of death.**_

Authors note

I have been reading the reviews and I'd just like to say there is a spoiler. When the person said "I thought this might happen" it wasn't going to happen but you gave me the idea, so I am reading the reviews and doing something about them.

End of authors note

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(

:::::::::::::

Before they could leave to mobilize against the Typhon they needed another member. This would be hard because if they chose the wrong person they might spread the word and the camp would stop them from leaving, or try at least. Usually, Grover would come but he was all that was holding the wildlife together. An idea was to just get the best person in the Athena cabin because they were wise and loyal to Annabeth, but that just didn't feel right to Percy.

It also came to mind that they might need Apolo or Hephesis's help because the line to storm or fire the world must fall. They hoped for Apollo which meant they might have loyalty troubles for many reasons. First of all, they didn't know many of the Apolo kids before now so they probably wouldn't follow them as much. Second, they had a sense of duty and didn't want to stop fighting Zeus's followers. Thirdly they might hate them for wanting to stop helping them. Those reasons brought up that they might need a god to destroy Typhon, and Apollo, believe it or not, might be the only one who would help them.

They thought about getting seven people referring to the prophecy but it was obvious that they didn't want the prophecy to start.

One day Annabeth brought up many good prisons were sleep so they couldn't fight it so they decided to get the Hypnos cabin leader because they had literally slept through the whole war and might be able to put Gaea to sleep. The problem was that most people who went into the Hypnos cabin joined the powerful sleep they made in their cabin, that was why nobody had bothered them.

The cabin leader was named Colin. They decided to do it during the next big battle when they were the shakiest in their sleep, which was still very deep but still dreaming. After 3 long dangerous months, the god Hemera (god of day) made her move against Hypnos. As the battle waged some of the kids even woke up for a few seconds and then went back to an uneasy sleep. This is when they made their own move.

They were tired immediately when they came in but it was bearable just like a sleepless night because they had had plenty of sleep recently and formerly stated reasons. They shouted and shook Colin who slept the deepest and they all woke up at one time but when Colin woke up Percy Showered him in water and they dragged him out of the other kid's company. Now tired but awake Colin mumbled "What's going on, let me go baaaaaaack to sleep aaaahhhhmmmm" with many yawns

Percy showered him again to stop him from sleeping more and shouted in his ear

" We need your help, you can't sleep now! We must stop the Typhon!"

"No need to shout I'll come I'll come" he mumbled. " Just let me take a nap stop with the waaaaaattter and and hhuuummm, no more shouting"

With that Percy and Annabeth were ready to leave with Colin the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

_Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call,_

 _To storm or fire the world must fall,_

 _An oath to keep with a final breathe,_

 _And foes bear arms at the doors of death._

Authors Note

Yeah, sorry for the lack of writing. When I started this story, I had lost my phone and that's why I started it. And now sadly I am writing again because I cannot play my phone.

Disclaimer: I do not own pretty much anything as far as Percy Jackson goes except for the plot and all that stuff you know how it works Rick R or whoever is not going to sue me.

::::::::::::::

"Do we really have to go right now?" Collin murmured. Percy responded. "Well, technically we should probably have a day to prepare and a day to rest, but after that we should set out immediately."

"Rest.." Collin said sleepily "Yes, rest… that sounds good." And so it was. On the first day they prepared. Percy took Riptide and the shield Tyson had made for him. Annabeth of course, packed a ton of things that made no sense but based on past experience would save her life, the special knife that had been gifted to her by Luke, and her in invisibility cap.

Seeing her pack the knife made Percy's heart wrench as he remembered how Luke had bravely sacrificed himself to stop Kronos. But there was no time to dwell on that now. Collin of course, didn't bother to pack. He spent all his time trying to sleep, but they didn't let him because he had to be tired. It was rather cruel, but their day of rest was canceled. They would leave immediately after saying their goodbyes to everyone they could.

Percy decided to say his first goodbye to Tyson, his baby brother. He pulled out a golden drachma and threw it in the personal small fountain Poseidon had given him for one of his birthdays. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow. Please accept my offering and show me Tyson, in Poseidon's Kingdom!

Tyson seemed to be in the forges, which made sense because he was a cyclops. When Tyson saw him he immediately stopped and yelled, his one big eye twinkling with delight. "Big Brother!" Percy responded. "Hey Tyson." He was half glad this was only and Iris message because he knew that if he was really there he would probably have trouble saying that as he would be engulfed in a strong grasping squeezing cyclops hug.

It felt good to see his brother right before heading on such a big quest. Percy smiled. He knew cyclopes had the same special expression reading talent as Satyrs do. "Listen buddy, I'm kind of going on a little… mission. I just wanted to say hi." Percy stuttered out and then decided Tyson understood enough. And his Mom would too. His Mom. He would have to tell her too and of course she would instantly become worried at the sound of the word quest.

Tyson understood. "Good luck, brother." Tyson's look turned a little more serious. "Now brother, I have a war to win. Long story, probably as long as yours. Goodbye, big brother." Tyson then turned around, exiting the room holding a giant club. A godly club if Percy remembered correctly. He had asked a "new stick" to fight Typhon and as the leader of Poseidon's army his request was granted.

Percy doubted he himself would get a "new stick" from the gods if the plan to defeat Typhon worked. As Tyson left Percy heard Tyson yell out his new battle cry which sounded truly fierce as he grew to an immense size, his club releasing all sorts of godly weaponry. "Peanut Butter!"

Percy swiped out the message and threw another drachma in. This time he said. "Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow. Show me Sally Jackson, at Room 106 at Kingsbury Apartment Complex!"

 **(Disclaimer: I just made up that location.)**

The fountain showed Percy his Mom. She was making breakfast. She immediately stopped when she saw him, beaming. "Percy, so nice to see you again!" Her smile felt so warm. Percy was about to reply when his Mom spoke. "Wait a second, I'll go get Paul."

Paul arrived looking a little more worried than Sally. He knew this meant Percy was involved in a quest, or at least something big. Percy knew his new stepdad cared for him.

Despite his worry, Paul still smiled when he saw him. Paul scanned the room, looking a bit more than a little excited. This was because the last time Percy had come to visit them, Mrs. O'Leary (Who was at the moment chewing up things in the arena) had been with him. Paul thought Percy's life was fascinating.

After Paul said his greetings, Percy got to the point. He said. "Hey Paul, hey Mom." There was an awkward silence. Sally shook her head. "You aren't going on another quest are you?"

"Yes, I kind of am." Percy admitted sadly. "You know how it is." At this Paul and his Mom nodded.

Paul spoke in a bright tone. "Hey, bring me back a souvenir this time!" Percy smiled at this. Paul always thought that anything to do with the Greek gods were amazing. When Mrs. O'Leary had come to visit Paul had been delighted despite the complaints about the noise. And the hoof prints on the Prius. Long story.

All three of them seemed to be at an agreement so Percy simply said. "Bye Mom, bye Paul." Percy wasn't comfortable calling him 'Dad' yet and 'Stepdad' sounded weird. With this Paul (seeming rather happy to try it out) stepped forward to swipe out the Iris message.

Percy had said all of his goodbyes. Except…

And so, Percy spent the next hour playing in the arena with Mrs. O'Leary, who as usual somehow spotted him before he spotted her.

Percy doubted Annabeth's time had been quite as fun, what with her family troubles. Her only relations were to Percy and the camp. If she called her Stepmom and Dad they would end up arguing again, no matter how much they tried not to.

Percy supposed Collin would probably just say goodbye to all his siblings because they were sure not to tell anyone. Nobody would go in there for fear of the sleep and even if someone did they would probably be too sleepy to tell anyone.

Percy, Annabeth and Collin met at noon, ready to head out. They headed over the hill and crossed the border. Percy immediately whistled for Blackjack as Annabeth whistled for her Pegasus, Guido. "Hi Boss!" Blackjack said. Percy protested. "I told you not to call me that! Can you take us to the Hudson River?"

Collin just stood there, only half awake and knowing that Percy might get a little more danger and excitement, and not knowing how much of a fancy flyer Guido was, he climbed on with Annabeth.

Percy made a big fuss about this, so Collin switched to Blackjack. He didn't want to admit it but Percy was jealous at the thought of another boy sitting with Annabeth.

When they touched down Collin immediately slid off and laid down. Percy and Annabeth were about to pull him up but he murmured. "No sleeping… I know."

Annabeth knew what was about to happen and was obviously sad about it. "Make sure he doesn't go to sleep." Percy told her and after she nodded he jumped into the river.

It had gotten dirty again, but not as toxically dirty as it used to be. Just enough for you to get sick, not grow a third eye. Percy immediately felt a presence. He spoke. "You can come out now, I know you're there." Hudson swam out to meet him, looking quite angry. Percy spoke. "We're still on good terms.

"You lead that big jerk Poisidon here to beat up Typhon. All that Typhon dust swept in here, increasing how fast this place got polluted again. And here you are again, no doubt bearing bad news." Percy sighed. Of course the gods wouldn't be fair.

"Listen, I need you to tell me if you have seen any sign of him regenerating. You said he turned into dust like monsters do. Does that mean he was sent to Tartarus?" Hudson scowled. "I don't know, do I look like an expert on that stuff? I couldn't tell if he was here, because of that dust the whole place stinks of him."

"Do you mind if I look around a little?" Percy questioned. Hudson nodded. Percy searched for an hour but saw no sign of him but the lingering evil and the leftover dust. Percy returned and briefed Annabeth on what had happened. "Where next? Surely we are not going to-" Percy cut her off. "No, we are not going to there. Not yet, at least."


End file.
